A Second Jewel?
by tansyc
Summary: Kagome's cousin was in a car crash and her parent's died. Hitomi(Kagome's cousin) is now living at the Higurashi house, but what's this? A second jewel! please R&R!, the rating is for language and trageic content
1. The Crash

Author's Note: First Fanfic. Be Nice and R&R!!!  
  
~TansyC!~  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Title: A Second Jewel?  
  
Chapter 1: Pre-Story: The Crash  
  
Her name was Hitomi. Normal height for a 15 year old, she had just below shoulder length black hair with two red highlights on each side. She looked a lot like Kagome, but that was natural seeing how they were cousins. Hitomi Higurashi (their father's were brothers) lived in the city next to Tokyo, Japan. Kagome and Hitomi were very close, they exchanged phone calls often, complained to each other about exams and boy problems, but one day, Hitomi was going shopping with her parents and her little sister Naomi. They were about to enter the highway, crossing a big and busy intersection when.  
  
~~!!CRASH!!~~  
  
Hitomi's car and some runaway burglar's car collided with a great crash. There were police and ambulance sirens all over the place.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
'Where am I?' wondered Hitomi, as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying in an unfamiliar place, a bed, and that smell, that smell was oh so familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue. 'The hospital.' Hitomi thought, as she tried to back track through her memories to see how she ended up in the hospital with a cast on her left arm and painful spots aching all over her body. 'Okay, yesterday.' she thought. 'Yesterday, or at least I think it was yesterday, I was at school doing my horrid history exam, no, that can't be why I'm here, I remember taking a shower and going to sleep. Today. what happened today? ARGH! I can't remember!!!' Just then, Naomi walked into the room.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you doing?" whispered Naomi. "Finally awake I see." she then sat down into a chair and she was drinking a cup of water with a blank but neutral expression on her face.  
  
"Na-Naomi, what happened?" Hitomi asked her sister with a band-aid on her forehead and a few scars on her arms and legs.  
"I've been awake for a few hours already. My memory's kind of blurry also. Wait. I'll be right back. The doctor lady said I should tell her when you are awake. Don't worry. I'll be right back." replied Naomi.  
  
'Okay, I'm in the hospital, I have injuries, Naomi seems okay, but I still don't know why I'm here. And where's mom and dad?!' thought Hitomi with great fear.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor entered the room with Naomi.  
  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Jennifer. How are you feeling . Hitomi?" asked Dr. Jennifer. Who paused when she was looking for the patients name on the clipboard.  
  
"I'm okay. A little confused, but okay physically. What happened?" Hitomi said, while straining to sit up on her hospital bed.  
  
"Naomi, why don't you go to the desk down the hall and ask for some... err.. special juice?. And make sure you tell the lady there you want SPECIAL juice or else it'll taste like water, okay?" Dr. Jennifer asked Naomi.  
  
"Okay!" said Naomi, as she hopped out of her chair and half skipped half waked out the door to the main desk down the hall.  
  
Dr. Jennifer closed the door.  
  
"Hitomi, your sister, how old is she?" inquired the doctor.  
  
"She's nine, turning ten in a month." replied Hitomi.  
  
"Special juice is just code to keep little kids busy. Hitomi, you were in a car crash earlier today at noon. It is now about three in the afternoon. Your younger sister and you are expected a full recovery." said Dr. Jennifer in a very nice, calm, soothing voice. She continued, "We got your family information from your wallets just in case you were wondering."  
  
"Uh. okay." responded Hitomi. 'She's not telling me something. I just know it.' thought Hitomi. "Where are my mother and father? Are they okay? You haven't mentioned them. Why aren't they here?"  
  
"A melancholic expression appeared on Dr. Jennifer's face. I honestly don't know how to tell you. This is why I didn't tell your sister and this is why she had to leave the room." Started Dr. Jennifer.  
  
'No.' Thought Hitomi. 'No! It can't be!'  
  
"Your parents, uh, they didn't', survive the crash. I'm so sorry. I thought that I should tell you in private and you, being Naomi's older sister and all, should tell Naomi." said Dr. Jennifer, with extreme sadness in her voice and blue eyes."  
  
Dr. Jennifer came over to the side of the bed and hugged Hitomi and she just cried and sobbed in Dr. Jennifer's arms.  
  
"How could this happen?" Hitomi sobbed. "What are Naomi and I going to do? Where are we going to go?" *cries* *sobs* *sniffs*  
  
"Well, the secretary researched your parent's will and do you have a cousin with the last name . Higurashi?"  
  
"Yeah, they're I Tokyo. Our families are very close." *sniffs*  
  
"The will said that you would be in full custody of that family. Once again, I am very sorry for ---"  
  
Just then, Naomi walked into the room.  
  
"I didn't want special juice so I asked the lady for apple juice." said Naomi, as she was finishing off the last drops in her cup. She looked up at her sister.  
  
"Sis, what's wrong?" she asked, as she put down her cup on the desk and sat on her sister's bed.  
  
Dr. Jennifer left the room just after patting Hitomi on the shoulder.  
  
"Sis, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Naomi asked again. "Did Dr. Jennifer tell you where mom and dad are?"  
  
"Naomi, can you be a strong girl for your older sister?"  
  
Naomi nodded. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Hitomi hugged Naomi with her one uncasted arm and held her close.  
  
"Do you remember when Ruffles [a/n: their dog] *gulp*. left us?" Hitomi started, still crying and sobbing, holding Naomi closer with every word.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. What does that have to do with mom and dad?" asked Naomi. She was beginning to figure it out, but she didn't want to believe it. "Are they okay? Where are they? Why aren't they at the hospital with us? Sis why are you crying?!"  
  
"Naomi, I. don't know what to say."  
  
"Just tell me where mom and dad are!" yelled Naomi as water began to trickle from her small green eyes.  
  
"Mom and dad. Mom and dad." Hitomi just couldn't say it.  
  
"C'mon, spit it out!" urged Naomi.  
  
"Mom and dad are with Ruffles." Hitomi blurted out.  
  
"You mean."  
  
Hitomi nodded as Naomi put her arms around Hitomi and started crying uncontrollably. Hitomi explained how they were going to live at their cousin's house in Tokyo and how everything was going to be okay and they were going to get over it. Or at least that is what she had hoped.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Kagome, Sota, their grandpa and their mom came to the hospital to visit a day later and gave them a drive to their house so Hitomi and Naomi could pack and move to their house after their parent's funeral.  
  
At the funeral it was very quiet. Sota comforted Naomi, as Kagome comforted Hitomi while losing against a fight to hold back tears. Kagome's mom and grandpa also cried very strongly. It was a long day.  
  
A/N: Such a sad story. The first chapter is finally done. I think I'll make the second chapter a little about the pre-story, but just with the part where Kagome tells her friends in Sengoku Jidai [did I spell that right?]. Anyways. R&R. I'll accept ALL criticism (Even the bad, it won't hurt me!). I'll accept flames etc. So read, suggest and enjoy! I promise I'll try to make the other chapters . less tragic and more humour-full! *Winks*. byby!  
  
~tansyc~ 


	2. Meeting the Crew

Chapter 2: Meeting the Crew  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
~Sengoku Jidai~  
  
"So where did Kagome go?" asked a curious and slightly worried Shippou.  
  
"Feh. She said something about a cousin and moving. I don't remem--- ." Inu-Yasha was cut off.  
  
"ARGH INU-YASHA! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT SHE SAID!" exclaimed a very offended Sango. "She went home because her cousin's Hitomi and Naomi's parent's died, and they're coming to Kagome's house to live."  
  
"Feh." replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
'I wonder when she's going to return?' Thought Shippou.  
  
"When's she coming back? I can't stand all this wasted time. We could be looking for jewel shards right now."  
  
"A few days, I'm guessing. She didn't say," said Miroku.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
~Kagome's Time~  
  
A week had passed; everyone was getting over the tragedy that was upon them a week ago. Inu-Yasha couldn't enter Kagome's world because Miroku gave Kagome a seal on the well so he couldn't go through. Hitomi and Naomi now had their own rooms, but Naomi still went into Hitomi's room from time to time. Hitomi didn't really mind because they were all still grieving over the lost of their parents.  
  
Hitomi and Naomi were now attending school and fitting in quite well. Sota helped Naomi make a whole bunch of friends and same with Kagome and Hitomi. Hitomi was now a part of Kagome's little circle of friends. She knew about Hojo and Kagome's relations and she also knew about Inu-Yasha. She hadn't met him in person but she wanted to. He sounded interesting and she wanted to rub those cute little ears! Kagome told Hitomi all of her stories of Inu-Yasha and the gang, the jewel, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and everything else, even the parts about Kikyou. Kagome and Hitomi were always the best of friends. They told each other everything. Hitomi remembered her trying to tell her something about that over the phone but she just really droned out at that point.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
"THE WEEKEND!" shouted Kagome. "No more school, no more worries." she sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Hitomi said with agreement.  
  
They both lay on Kagome's bed as they just stared at the ceiling. Relaxing from a long week of work. All of a sudden, there was a crash coming from the shrine with the bone-eater's well.  
  
"Ugh, not now! I thought I put a seal on that thing!" moaned Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" shouted Inu-Yasha, as he just hopped through the window.  
  
"OHH! CUTE EARS!!!" Hitomi yelled as she jumped up and started rubbing them. She giggled.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha, I see you've met my cousin Hitomi. I hope you didn't come to get me, Inu-Yasha, c'mon, another week? I need REST!!!" said Kagome as she got up and stretched.  
  
"No." said Inu-Yasha. He looked like he was thinking. "Err. Sango and Shippou are hurt! You must come quickly!"  
  
"WHAT?! We must go NOW!!! Hitomi, you come too. We could use some help anyways! You took archery classes no?" Kagome made a small joke.  
  
Hitomi nodded as they all went down the stairs, said bye to the family and went outside to the well. They all jumped in, but during the travelling in between the two worlds, Kagome remembered, 'Uh-Oh. What if Hitomi can't come through? Only people with jewel shards can come through. I have shards, Inu-Yasha's connected, and no one else has ever gone through the well. Except that crazy mask-demon, but it had a shard.'[a/n: episode 11]  
  
Seconds later, all three of them appeared on the other side of the well.  
  
"What the." said Kagome.  
  
"What? ." asked Hitomi as they all climbed out of the well.  
  
"You see, as we were passing through, I remembered that only people with a jewel shard can have the ability to pass through the well. You see, Inu-Yasha can go through the well because his necklace connects him to me, but I'm wondering how you got through?"  
  
"Luck? I don't know. I was just lucky I guess." replied Hitomi, as she looked at Inu-Yasha's necklace. 'So that's what it looks like, it's just like what Kagome described.' she thought.  
  
"I don't think so. Let's go talk to Kaede just in case. But first, Shippou and Sango are hurt, we must see them." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, about that. I just said that to get you through the well." mentioned Inu-yasha.  
  
"Grr.. SIT! SIT! SIT! That'll teach you to make me worry unnecessarily about my friends!" shouted Kagome in anger.  
  
Hitomi just fell straight to the ground and laughed her heart out. She was rolling around laughing and pounding her fist into the ground. Kagome soon joined her as Inu-Yasha got up and dragged them up to their feet and to Kaede's hut while they were still laughing.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Inu-Yasha dragged them through the doorway as their friends saw him with two girls in his arms still giggling like little schoolgirls.  
  
"Kagome! You have a double with red in her hair! She's a demon!!!" Shouted Shippou.  
  
"NO, no, no, no. You don't understand. She's my cousin. Everyone, this is Hitomi."  
  
"Hi." said Hitomi  
  
Miroku jumped from where he was sitting and was on his knees in from of Hitomi holding his and her hand together.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he asked  
  
"Excuse me? . HA HA HA HA HA!" replied Hitomi as she fell to the ground laughing and Sango got up and slapped Miroku.  
  
Hitomi got up with her face rosy pink from laughing so hard but she had stopped laughing while Kagome introduced everyone.  
  
" Shippou, Kirara, Sango, and you've met Miroku," said Kagome as she pointed and everyone waved.  
  
"A visitor have ye?" asked Kaede as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, and that's Kaede." stated Kagome. "C'mon, we have to talk about that traveling thorough the well thing." with that, Kagome grabbed Hitomi by the wrist and went outside while signalling Kaede to follow and she did.  
  
Kagome explained to Kaede their 'only people/demons with a jewel shard can come through the well' problem.  
  
"Well," Kaede started, "There was this second jewel."  
  
"A second jewel?" Kagome and Hitomi said together.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
A/N: YAY! It's the end of the second chapter. HURRAY! [Like anyone's reading. *cries*]. Anyways, R&R, I'll accept anything. Until the next chapter, BYE! ~tansyc~ 


	3. Swallowing The Truth

Chapter 3: Swallowing the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
A/N: I chose jade because I like the colour, and my birthstone is emerald, but I wanted it jade instead. *Smiles* Enjoy and R&R!  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+  
  
"Well," Kaede started, "There was this second jewel."  
  
"A second jewel?" Kagome and Hitomi said together.  
  
"Yes, a second jewel, and since it was burned with the cousin of Kikyou and I, I assume that it is only normal that it would be reincarnated into ye." continued Kaede as she looked at Hitomi with wonder.  
  
"What? Me? No. I don't want the jewel. You can have it. Where is it? I'll give it to you. I've heard the stuff that Kagome gets into, its way to dangerous for me." Hitomi blurted as she looked at Kaede. "I don't really have a choice now do I? Wait a second, how do you even know that I have the jewel and that whole well thing wasn't just a fluke?!"  
  
"Hitomi, calm down." soothed Kagome, as she patted her shoulder. "I had the same problem, and it wasn't that dangerous."  
  
"Would ye like me to take the jewel from ye body?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Um. Will it hurt?"  
  
"Not if ye thoughts are pure."  
  
"Alright." and with that, Hitomi closed her eyes as a green glow went around her.  
  
Kaede mumbled some words with her hands together and drew her hand into Hitomi's stomach and out came a ball of jade. Hitomi opened her eyes and Kaede placed the ball in her hand.  
  
"This belongs to ye." she said.  
  
"Oh my. This isn't a joke is it. Oh my god this is really happening." mumbled Hitomi. She placed the ball in Kagome's hands and got up and started walking. "I don't want it. I'm going home."  
  
Kaede and Kagome got up and followed her, keeping distance, knowing that Hitomi just needed time.  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+  
  
Kagome and Kaede walked into the hut as Hitomi headed for the well. Kagome and Kaede both knew that she would return to the hut, because she could not pass through the well without at least a shard of one of the jewels.  
  
'This can't be happening, I don't want anyone to be put in danger, and I don't want to be in danger. All of Kagome's stories, they're so dangerous and they involve death and.' Hitomi thought as she reached the well and sat down curled up into a ball and leaned against the edge of the well looking up at the sky. It was late in the afternoon and it was beginning to rain. So much had just happened from when she got back from school that day. She was looking forward to the weekend. Just relaxing, forgetting all her troubles, and this just had to blow up in her face. 'Couldn't it just wait until I got over my parents?' she thought. Just then, a little ball of fur was beside her. It was Shippou.  
  
"Please don't go. I don't like it when Kagome goes and I know I won't like if you go." he asked, with his two sparkling eyes.  
  
Hitomi smiled, "I won't, I just. I just need time to think things though."  
  
"Kaede and Kagome told everyone about that other jewel. I took it when they weren't looking, here." Shippou handed Hitomi the jade jewel. "She said it was the Hisuiiro no Tama."[a/n: hisuiiro is Japanese for 'jade green' I think, so Hisuiiro no Tama would translate to Green Jade Ball]  
  
Hitomi took the ball in her hands and looked at it. It was green and shiny. She then got up. "I guess I'll stay for a little while longer." She told Shippou as she wiped the last tears from her face. Shippou jumped on her shoulder and they started walking back.  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+  
  
~Kaede's Hut~  
  
"The jade ball that came out of Hitomi is the Hisuiiro no Tama. It's a second jewel. All this time I thought that it had gone away and its possible reincarnation hadn't surfaced, or there was no reincarnation at all." Began Kaede, she was telling the gang the story of the mysterious jade ball, "It belonged to my cousin, who was also Kikyou's cousin."  
  
"Wait, where's the Hisuiiro no Tama?" yelled Kagome, cutting off Kaede, as she franticly searched.  
  
"Feh. Where's Shippou?" said Inu-Yasha, replying to Kagome's question.  
  
At that moment, Hitomi walked in with Shippou on her shoulder.  
  
"Right here." said Hitomi as she showed them the Hisuiiro no Tama.  
  
"You shouldn't steal things," said Inu-Yasha as he grabbed Shippou and threw him outside.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Feh." he replied.  
  
*Achoo!* sneezed Hitomi, who was all wet.  
  
"Hitomi, you're all wet." said Kagome  
  
"Gee, you think?" replied Hitomi. *Achoo!*  
  
"Get out of those wet clothes! You're going to catch a cold!" yelled Kagome as she dragged her cousin into the back and grabbed a set of clothes from her bag, but Hitomi held back.  
  
"I'm okay Kagome. I'm only a little w. w." *Achoo!* she sneezed again. "Wet." *sniff*  
  
"You're as stubborn as Inu-Yasha! Get back there and change!" shouted Kagome, as she threw a set of clothes at her. She caught them, and walked to the back and came out changed, still showing signs of sickness. She sat down where she was before, next to Sango, and she was petting Kirara and she was purring. With her free hand, she took out the Hisuiiro no Tama and looked at it, still petting Kirara. Kagome and Kaede were somewhere cooking supper, Inu-Yasha was sitting in the corner, asleep or not, she didn't know, Shippou was probably in the kitchen with Kagome and Kaede, Miroku was taking a nap and Sango was outside practicing her hiraikotsu because it had stopped raining.  
  
'What the hell is this, what does it do? Is it just like Kagome's jewel? I just hope that mine doesn't shatter into pieces' Hitomi thought. *Achoo!* 'Oh great, I'm sick.'  
  
~In The Kitchen~  
  
'I wonder how Hitomi is taking all this.' Thought Kagome, as she chopped some vegetables.  
  
~Back with Hitomi~  
  
Shippou ran up to Hitomi holding a string with little beads on it. "Kaede told me to give this to you. You put it through the Hisuiiro no Tama so you can wear it around your neck and keep it safe." he said.  
  
"Thank you." replied Hitomi, taking the string as it magically went through the jewel in one side and out the other. 'Cool' she thought, and she put it around her neck. 'Hmm, maybe it should've just stayed inside my body?' She thought, still fingering it and thinking as Shippou ran back off into the kitchen.  
  
'Wow, this is actually happening. I have this magic green ball that does who knows what and it could be a potential danger or blessing. I'll have to talk to Kagome about it later. For now I'll just have to swallow the truth.' Hitomi thought. Just then, Sango walked into the room, stopping Hitomi's train of thought.  
  
"Back already?" Hitomi asked with a smile, she was glad to see someone.  
  
"It started to rain again." Sango replied as she put down her hiraikotsu and sat down next to Hitomi, seeing that she was fingering the Hisuiiro no Tama, "How are you taking all this?"  
  
"I think I'll be okay." *sigh* "I just accepted the truth but a part of me is saying that this is just one big dream."  
  
Sango pinched Hitomi lightly, " It's not, but try not to worry."  
  
Hitomi nodded as Shippou bounced into the room yelling, "Dinner!"  
  
"I'm starved!" yelled Hitomi and Sango at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed as they walked into the kitchen to eat. Inu-Yasha and a still half-asleep Miroku walked into the room quickly after.  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+  
  
After they all ate, Hitomi felt a little better but she was still somewhat sick.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not really feeling well." *Achoo!* said Hitomi.  
  
"Was it the rain and the wet clothes?" Kagome said in an 'I told you so' voice.  
  
"Hmph! Yes, and don't say 'I told you so',"  
  
"Whatever. Let's say goodbye and we'll go back to the well.  
  
Hitomi nodded as she got up and followed Kagome and said goodbye to everyone and told them they had to go because Hitomi was sick.  
  
"You're not going." stated Inu-Yasha in a cold 'I'm not changing my mind' voice, "We're already so far behind on collecting the jewel shards, at this rate we'll never get the full Shikon no Tama, and if you want your *her* to tag along, it's out of the question, she'll just slow us down. Just let her go home herself. She knows the way. Feh!" he continued, as if Hitomi weren't standing right there next to Kagome.  
  
"We're going and you're not stopping me!" Kagome replied Kagome as she and Hitomi walked off towards Miroku to get another one of those seals for the well, this way, Inu-Yasha wouldn't bother them for a short while. But just as Kagome and Hitomi walked off, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm to stop her from going home, "SIT!" she said, *thump* went Inu-Yasha and he was down with his face full of dirt.  
  
After they got the seal from Miroku, they walked of to the well and Hitomi asked, "Am I in the way?"  
  
"What?" replied Kagome.  
  
"Am I in the way of things, you know, your mission to get all the Shikon shards?"  
  
"No, no, no, not at all. If this is about what Inu-Yasha said, then forget about it. He's just always an idiot."  
  
"Hmm. I'm so confused right now," said Hitomi while still fingering her Hisuiiro no Tama.  
  
"I know, I was too, I'll explain to you what Kaede told me about your jewel while we were in the kitchen cooking. I'll tell you all this when we get home and you get better."  
  
After talking and walking, they reached the well and they both jumped in the well and went home. Kagome sealed the well, and they walked into the Higurashi house.  
  
/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+  
  
A/N: Alright, so the story is a little cliché and far-fetched, can you seriously blame me? Got an idea to help me? Something needs to be changed? Just want to say 'HI'? Think my story is good? Bad? Think it's so bad that it should be wiped off the face of the earth? Whatever, TELL ME PLEASE! Read & Review, and keep on reading!  
  
Another A/N: The story is sort of set where Kagome and Inu-Yasha like each other but they don't really show it. You know.. those episodes. [HA! That's practically all of them!] and Sango and Miroku are sort of together but not really. But I'm thinking of semi-paring Hitomi with someone, who should it be? A new character? An existing character? Tell me please! and Thanks for Reading.  
  
~tansyc~ 


	4. A Gift

A/N: YAY and thank you for my first and only reviewer/reader, Snipergirl212!!! If you like my story you should really read 'Pink Joins the Gang'. It's sooo great! I mean, the girl has PINK eyes! OMG! The characters are o.c.c. but that makes it great! :D *smiles* Go read it... after you read this!  
  
Chapter 4: A Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
a/n: my chapters are short, but spaced out... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~Monday After School~  
  
"Anything exciting happen today?" Hitomi asked, a little out of breath because she just came from gym class.  
  
"Okay I guess, I got tons of homework though, and Hojo gave me this," Kagome showed Hitomi a green something and rolled her eyes, *sigh* "Hehe, that grandpa. Well how was your day?"  
  
"My day? Okay, but I had to do extra laps during gym, and I just wish that I wasn't sick all weekend so I could just enjoy the free time while I still had the chance.  
  
"Oh well, there's always next weekend."  
  
Kagome and Hitomi walked home as usual and Hitomi was reflecting on what Kaede told Kagome to tell her about the Hisuiiro no Tama.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
%**FLASHBACK**%  
  
"Ok, here goes," began Kagome, on Sunday night, "Kaede told me that the jade jewel, or Hisuiiro no Tama, was with her cousin, who was the keeper of it. Since I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou, and yes, I hate to say it, and you're MY cousin, so it'd be normal that it'd be reincarnated into you."  
  
"Why'd Kaede have to take it out of my body though?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Well, it would've come out anyways, drawn out by a demon or whatever, this way is less painful." answered Kagome, "Back to the history lesson?" Hitomi nodded, "Okay, so the Hisuiiro no Tama is *like* the Shikon no Tama but they have their differences. Are you following?" Hitomi nodded again, " The Shikon no Tama is the jewel of four souls, and since I'm the keeper of it, when I shoot my arrows, they're arrows of the soul, they're all pink and glow-y, remember? I told you?" Hitomi nodded yet again, "So the Hisuiiro no Tama is sort of a jade, which is green, which represents earth and life etc. But with that life, can come death, so like the Shikon jewel, it can be poisoned and purified. When purified, it'll be a jewel of life, but when poisoned, it can and most likely will become a jewel of death. Hmm. What else did Kaede tell me? Well, she told me to tell you to be careful, but all that I just told you about the history should be all you need or something... I don't know. And I also doubt that Kaede knows much about the jewel anyways, but you're not alone. I don't know much about this jewel anyways, besides the fact that I shattered it, but it was an accident, so my advice to you is DON'T SHATTER THE JEWEL!" Kagome finished, and joked.  
  
"This is scary stuff..." said Hitomi  
  
"Heh, you'll get used to it," replied Kagome.  
  
%**END FLASHBACK**%  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~They Arrived Home~  
  
Kagome and Hitomi sat down in Kagome's room after greeting Kagome's grandpa, mom, Sota, and Naomi. They both dumped out their bags and started to crack down on their homework.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, what," replied Kagome as she was opening her math book.  
  
"I've just been thinking, what if im not fit to be the keeper of the jewel? I mean, you told me all about your journeys and stuff... but..."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Kagome, "anyways, how's your arm?"  
  
"Oh, it's better, this new cast is much more comfortable than the old one." replied Hitomi as she waved her casted arm around to show that it was moveable, it looked pretty much just like the stuff you would use to wrap a small sprain, "Dr. Jennifer said that it only needs one more week!"  
  
"That's great!" cheered Kagome.  
  
*Door Opens*  
  
"Sis! Dog brother is here!" said Sota, and then he left the room.  
  
"What about eh seal?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"I guess, he just, broke through it..." replied Kagome. "Aww, and I was looking foreword to doing my homework," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Heh. Just let me grab my bag and we'll go."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
So the two cousins grabbed their stuff, said their goodbyes, and left the Higurashi house with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What now?" asked Kagome to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I was just sick of wasting all this time not looking for the Shikon Jewel shards." he replied, as he, Kagome, and Hitomi jumped into the well.  
  
~Sengoku Jidai~  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Hitomi all appeared on the other side of the well and they started walking towards Kaede's hut to get the others. When they got there, Kagome got her bow, arrows, and quiver as Sango, Shippou, and Miroku got out of the hut. Shippou was holding something wrapped in a cloth. He walked up to Hitomi and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hitomi to the little kitsune.  
  
"A gift. Open it!" replied Shippou.  
  
Hitomi accepted the gift with a bow and a thank you, and she kneeled down and put her bag beside her as she began to unravel the green cloth. Inside was a quality looking bow, quiver, and some arrows.  
  
"It's a bow and arrow set!" said Shippou, proudly, "Do you like it? It's from all of us."  
  
Hitomi was amazed at the gift they had given her, and they barely knew her too. She was overwhelmed with emotions.  
  
"My oh my, thank you so much you guys!" said Hitomi as she got up holding the bow/arrow set and hugged everyone.  
  
"No problem! Just enjoy it!" everyone said.  
  
Hitomi put on her bag, the quiver with the arrows inside, and put the bow over her shoulder. She looked very nice with it.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted an impatient Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ugh. Fine. Everyone ready?" asked Kagome.  
  
Everyone nodded and they were off! Walking off on the pathway to the north, to continue where they left off before Kagome left. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder, Kirara was on Sango's, Miroku was constantly trying to get the chance to grab Sango's butt, Inu-Yasha was walking, sort of mumbling to himself, and Hitomi was admiring her new bow and arrow set.  
  
(~Hitomi's Memories~)  
  
It reminded her of when she took archery lessons in old town. She ended up having to quit a year before because the classes were taking up time that she needed to do her homework. Her parents didn't want to give her the money for her archery classes because they thought it wasn't necessary, but she and her parent's had deal, they would let her go, but she'd have to come up with the money herself and it couldn't interfere with her school work. She started taking her lessons about 6 years before, when she was about 9 years old. She had gotten a job working in her parent's friend's flower shop. Somehow, she managed to find time to work, take her archery lessons, AND keep up with her schoolwork. Over the years, schoolwork got harder and more time consuming so she ended up having to quit her archery lessons, but it didn't really matter to Hitomi anyways, she was at the top of her class and at the top level.  
  
(~End Hitomi's Memories~)  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I sense a HUGE jewel shard," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, and I smell blood and... NARAKU!" replied Inu-Yasha, he must be attacking another village.  
  
"Let's go!" everyone shouted, as they ran off into the direction that Inu-Yasha and Kagome was headed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: I haven't forgotten that Hitomi has a cast on her arm, so decided to throw it in this chapter, it's just that it's not really a significant part the story. So Hitomi's been at Kagome's for a week or two, and she's still adjusting. Keep R&Ring, and yes, I uploaded the first 3 chapters all at once. I find it catches more readers when there's more than just one chapter to read. And I would like to thank my first (and only) reviewer [again], SniperGirl212, but I could've sworn it was Sessgirl212, but whatever. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YAY! MY FIRST REVIEWER! [LOL I sound desperate.]  
  
Anyways, I think my chapters are little short, but spaced out [re: a/n at top of page.], please tell me if you want them longer or shorter, more or less spaced out. Okay, *winks*, well bye!  
  
~tansyc~ 


	5. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit and a Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
?  
  
"Yeah, and I smell... NARAKU!" replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Let's go!" everyone shouted, as they ran off into the direction that Inu-Yasha and Kagome was headed.  
  
~End chapter 4~ ?  
  
They walked for a short time, going into a forest but stopped abruptly by an... arrow? With a note attached? The whole group snapped their heads in the direction from where the arrow came but all they saw was a quick flash of white and red disappear.  
  
"Kikyou, I can smell it..." said Inu-Yasha, as he ripped the arrow from out of the ground and pulled out the note and read it.  
  
"Kikyou..." muttered Hitomi.  
  
"What's it say?" asked everyone.  
  
Inu-Yasha squeezed the paper in one hand, threw it back at the group and ran off.  
  
"SIT!" yelled Kagome, as she caught the paper, "Where do you think you're going?" she read the paper out loud, "Dear Inu-Yasha and friends, I know that you're looking for Naraku at the moment but my advice is that you shouldn't go. Give up, you have lost and now you must face your defeat. He practically has the whole jewel and the village he's at now is just going to add to it. You can't stop the inevitable, all those villagers are going to die, so give up. Signed, Kikyou."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" shouted Sango, "I refuse to give up against that... that... monster of a hanyou! He killed my family, and Kikyou thinks we should just... GIVE UP?! Why I ought to..." [a/n: yes, Naraku IS a hanyou. onigumo+demon=hanyou. I think it's revealed in episode 66 and/or 67.]  
  
"He cursed my family with this god forsaken hole in my hand!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Yes, we're ALL against Naraku," cut in a very annoyed Inu-Yasha, "That's why I ran off to try and stop him, but Kagome just had to--"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled again, "We're a team, and there's no 'I' in team!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever, well don't just stand there. LET'S GO!" shouted Inu- Yasha and they all ran off in the direction they were headed before the distraction.  
  
"I SAID NOT TO GO AND GIVE UP!!!" shouted a very loud and familiar voice, "Now why won't you all be smart and take my advice?" *evil laughter*  
  
"KIKYOU!!!" shouted everyone in anger. Inu-Yasha then said, "I don't have the time for this! Get out of our way so we can get to Naraku!"  
  
"Excuse me? I believe you didn't say please!" replied Kikyou as she appeared out from where she was hiding, stood on a branch and pulled out the monster of all arrows and shot it towards the angered group. It flew through the air glowing a dark black blur then exploding into hundreds of small speeding little black glowing arrows.  
  
"AIR VOID!" shouted Miroku as he took the prayer beads from his arm and opened his hand to suck up almost all of the arrows. Sadly, he couldn't suck them all up, many of them escaped his grasp. Some were complete misses, two just skimmed the fur of Kirara and Shippou, one cut Hitomi on the left leg, one cut Kagome's arm, one was blocked by Sango's hiraikotsu, one went right through Miroku's cloak, pinning him to a tree, and two went for Inu-Yasha. One of them went right through his stomach to the other side, and he caught the other one with his hand, luckily. Kagome and Hitomi winced at their pain. Once the arrows hit the ground they disappeared into a small black puff of sand.  
  
'Why is she doing this?' thought Inu-Yasha, as he slightly winced at the pain of the arrow piercing his flesh, his good reflexes catching the one aimed for his heart, 'Why did she steal Kagome's shards and give them to Naraku? Why is she on his side? Even so, why is she acting like... THIS?!'  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Err... Yeah..." weakly answered the group, as Kikyou prepared another one of her mega arrows, laughing madly. *SWISH* the arrow was released and again it exploded into many speeding black arrows. This time the group wasn't as lucky. At least one hit everyone. Again, two went for Inu-Yasha, but since he was prepared this time, he was able to dodge it. One went through Kagome's leg and one through Hitomi's stomach. Then one through Miroku's right shoulder and one through Shippou's tail. Sango shielded herself with her hiraikotsu and Kirara was far up I the air.  
  
"Kagome! Hitomi! Miroku! Shippou!" shouted Inu-Yasha and Sango. Kagome and Hitomi were down on the ground but still conscious. Angry, both Kagome and Hitomi pulled out their arrows and shot at Kikyou unexpectedly, it was a direct hit! Or so they thought, she had disappeared and reappeared from dodging the arrows.  
  
"HAHA! You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" shouted Kikyou, holding two arrows in her hands and dropping them to the ground.  
  
"Our arrows!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"They had no effect!" added Hitomi, "Ow..." she grabbed her stomach.  
  
"What the hell are you doing! Don't kill her!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's the only way!" Kagome replied, "It's either all of us, or her!"  
  
Now Inu-Yasha wasn't about to pull out Tetsusaiga and finish Kikyou off, he couldn't kill her, especially what happened 50 years ago, he felt so responsible. He didn't' know what to do. He just looked at all his companions and the pain they were in, Sango was just staring at Inu-Yasha, also unsure of what to do, she then quickly ran over to aid Miroku, Hitomi, Kagome, and Shippou's injuries, Kirara following quickly behind her.  
  
"What do we do?" Sango asked Kagome, while she was helping her up, then Hitomi.  
  
"I want to try my arrow again," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, me too." added Hitomi.  
  
"And I'll cause a distraction." said Sango, then she ran off with her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hey YOU!" Sango yelled. Inu-Yasha was looking at Kikyou, 'What the hell is she doing?' he thought.  
  
Kikyou responded to Sango's yell and just stared at her with an evil expression. She pulled out a blue arrow, it didn't look like anything special, just an arrow, right?  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she whipped her 'flying bone' straight at Kikyou, she easily dodged it.  
  
"Haha! How pathe— *gasp*" went Kikyou, two glowing arrow's had just hit her unexpectedly, a pink one in the shoulder, and a green one through the heart. Inu-Yasha had his head turned, he just couldn't watch, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara just watched for there was nothing more they could do.  
  
Kikyou gasped, and then disintegrated into the air and from the branch she was standing on, out fell a wooden puppet and a pile of dirt and rocks.  
  
"Naraku... It was all just a distraction..." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey! The pain! It's gone!" shouted Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah! It is!" agreed Kagome. She then got up and walked over to Inu- Yasha who had the puppet in his hand. He squeezed it with his fist and let go of the broken pieces. "Don't worry Inu-Yasha, we'll get him next time..."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and the whole group got up, dusted themselves off, and headed to the village they planned on going to, to see the damage that had been done.  
  
~At The Village~  
  
"Massacre." said Miroku, as the group gazed at the shattered village.  
  
"Oh my..." exhaled Hitomi.  
  
"I can't believe..." began Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I know, we can't keep falling into Naraku's traps." said Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Yes, we can't keep getting distracted either." agreed Sango.  
  
Just then, some debris shifted, Sango ran over to check, in hope of a survivor. She gasped with a shocked and happy look on her face.  
  
"Hello?" a person called out, "Is anyone there?" Sango walked over to the voice and lifted a big piece of roofing.  
  
"Kohaku!!!" Sango screamed, as she wrapped her arms around her brother and he did the same.  
  
The rest of the group walked over to see what was all the commotion and yes, indeed, there was Kohaku in Sango's arms.  
  
"You're back," whispered Sango into Kohaku's ear, "You're back."  
  
"I...I'm sorry, have we met before? Thank you for saving me... Kohaku? Is that my name? I... I can't remember..." stuttered Kohaku  
  
"Oh Kohaku! My little brother, you're back, I so happy, you're back, away from Naraku's hands..."  
  
?  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 is DONE! Hip Hip HURRAY! It's kind of short... How sweet! A Reunion! Oh, but for how long? Forever? Or does Naraku have another plan? Who knows? Got a suggestion? Comment? Say it all in the review. Au Revoir for now! 


	6. Kohaku's Return

Chapter 6: Kohaku's Return  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~` Last Chapter Re-cap:  
The rest of the group walked over to see what was all the commotion and yes, indeed, there was Kohaku in Sango's arms.  
  
"You're back," whispered Sango into Kohaku's ear, "You're back."  
  
"I...I'm sorry, have we met before? Thank you for saving me... Kohaku? Is that my name? I... I can't remember..." stuttered Kohaku  
  
"Oh Kohaku! My little brother, you're back, I so happy, you're back, away from Naraku's hands..."  
  
`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`  
  
Everyone was happy that Kohaku and Sango were finally reunited again, hopefully for good this time. Though Kohaku had lost his memory, similar to the last time they were reunited, Sango was determined to get him back to his happy 11 year old self. Kohaku had some cuts and bruises but they were easily cured with some of the things from Kagome's time. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Hitomi, Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku all went to Kaede's to rest and plan for what and where they were going next.  
  
~Kaede's Place~  
  
"So, in the stories you've told me, you haven't said much about Kohaku, what's his story?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before answering Hitomi's question, "Well, Kohaku is Sango's little brother, and a little while before Sango joined up with us, her whole family was murdered by Naraku. Later, Naraku resurrected Kohaku using a Shikon shard and putting into his back, should that shard be removed, he'll die." Hitomi gulped. "Naraku tried once to get rid of Kohaku, but when Kohaku ran away, he took his jewel shard with him. He ran off to a village, then our group found him, but he had lost his memory. After getting reacquainted for a short little while, Naraku took control over Kohaku once again, and Sango's determined to either kill them both, or kill Naraku and get him back to where he belongs." Kagome sighed, "And that's the story."  
  
"Intense and complicated..." replied Hitomi. *yawn* "I'm tired..."  
  
*Yawn* "Thanks a lot, yawns are contagious, yeah, I'm tired too, and its getting pretty dark, I think we should rest now."  
  
"But we haven't eaten yet!" shouted Shippou as his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too," stated Kohaku.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll eat and then sleep! Then we'll wake up early tomorrow to get Naraku!" summed up Kagome, as she got up and walked into another room to start cooking with Kaede.  
  
"I want to help!" shouted Shippou as he bounced off following Kagome.  
  
"I'll go too," added Hitomi, as she walked away tying her red and black hair in a low ponytail.  
  
`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`  
  
So they group lay down in Kaede's hut after they ate supper. Kagome had a couple extra sleeping bags, but since it was such a hot night, they just opened it up and lay on it because they were short on mats to lie on. Kohaku and Sango got mats, Kagome and Hitomi got Kagome's sleeping bags, Miroku and Shippou slept on mats, and Inu-Yasha sat up I a tree outside, like he always does.  
  
`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`  
  
During the night, Naraku, who never sleeps, sent a telepathic message to Kohaku. ~Kohaku... Wake up Kohaku... Wake up...~ Just then Kohaku's eyes shot wide open, but they weren't his normal eyes, no, they were the blank and empty ones. He silently rolled off the mat without waking anyone. ~Kohaku... Take the jewel Kohaku... Take it! It's in her backpack Kohaku... Her backpack...~ Kohaku walked over to the corner where Kagome had left her bag and in the front pocket, he pulled out the little plastic jar, which had the Shikon shards in it, but as he turned around to leave the room he noticed that there was something glowing around Hitomi's neck. The green glow seemed to be reacting to the Shikon Shards. Kohaku gently took Hitomi's jewel, but cutting the strings on each side and ran out of Kaede's hut. Just then, Inu- Yasha jumped down from the tree, "What do you think you're doing?" And Kohaku ran off to the trees in the other direction as Kagura came out behind a tree and pulled a feather from her hair making her wind boat thing [A/N: I don't know what its called] and went over to Kohaku that was running towards her. Inu-Yasha made a big leap and grabbed Kohaku's shirt as he dropped the Shikon Shards as Kagura lifted him into the air.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
Hitomi woke up because she heard Inu-Yasha yelling outside, so she woke up Kagome. Kagome went over to her backpack to make sure her shards were still there, and they weren't, then Hitomi noticed that her Hisuiiro no Tama was gone also.  
  
"AHH!!!!" They both screamed, waking everyone else up, and Inu-Yasha ran into the hut. "What's wrong?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"My shards are gone!" shouted Kagome, then Inu-Yasha threw them in her face, then Sango, sat up, noticing that Kohaku wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, where's Kohaku?" asked Sango, as everyone looked around the room.  
  
"He was the one who took the shards, he ran off with Kagura, damn it, I couldn't get him," explained Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What about my jewel? Where is it?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"He took your jewel too?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well it isn't around my neck!" yelled Hitomi.  
  
"Calm down," coaxed Kagome, "maybe you just... er... misplaced it?"  
  
"But it was around my neck, I know it! It was around my neck when I fell asleep, I remember thinking about and holding it," replied Hitomi as she stood up franticly looking in side her sleeping bag, picking it up, and waving it around, and out fell the chain that she had for her necklace it had been cut.  
  
"The chain, it was... cut..." muttered Sango, "and Kohaku's gone..." she began to cry and so did Hitomi.  
  
"Its all my fault that the jewel's gone, I should've taken better care of it, I should've put two strings through it, I should've---" Hitomi was cut off.  
  
"CALM DOWN, THE TWO OF YOU!" shouted Kagome to the crying pair, "SANGO, we'll get Kohaku back, HITOMI, it's not your fault and we'll get the jewel back!"  
  
Sango and Hitomi looked up, with their eyes still red and puffy from crying and nodded at Kagome, they knew that if they wanted their brother/jewel back, then they would have to sober up and stand strong. Everyone took a deep breath and sighed and tried to calm themselves of what had just happened. It was practically morning already so everyone didn't bother to go back to sleep. Kagome, Hitomi, and Sango all went to the hot springs to take a quick bath before leaving, and Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippou were left at the hut to discuss some things.  
  
"So do you think Naraku will know what the Hisuiiro no Tama is?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, and lets hope not, we don't know how powerful that thing can be..." replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do! Kohaku and the green jewel are gone! What are we going to do?!" panicked Shippou as Inu-Yasha bonked him on the head. *Bonk*  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do Shippou, I don't know. Let's wait for the girls --- or better yet, I'll go and get them!" said Miroku, as he got up.  
  
"Hold on a sec. you hentai," said Inu-Yasha as he grabbed Miroku's robe and pulled him to the ground. *Thump*.  
  
Shippou sighed *sigh*, "Miroku, when are you going to learn?"  
  
~At The Hot Springs~  
  
"Ahhh... This is SO nice, but we better hurry," said Kagome as she sunk in deep into the warm waters.  
  
"Yeah, we should, I want my brother back," added Sango as she also enjoyed the soothing waters.  
  
"And my jewel, hopefully he doesn't know what it is..." said Hitomi, as she began to get out and grab her towel, "Well, I'm done."  
  
"I'll go too," agreed Sango as she went to grab her towel.  
  
"Hey don't leave me in here all alone!" joked Kagome as she did the same.  
  
Minutes later, they arrived back at the hut fully changed/clothed and with just some wet hair that was already drying in the morning sun.  
  
"About time," grunted Inu-Yasha as they entered the hut.  
  
"Whatever..." replied Hitomi with a sigh, and she sat down against the wall with her wet hair in front of her.  
  
"So let's plan for a hour or so and we'll start searching!" said Kagome.  
  
"I think we should go back to where we last saw him, and maybe Shippou, Inu-Yasha, or Kirara can sense his smell or aura from there.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`  
  
A/N: INTENSE! ooky spooky now. It was such a short chapter. What's going to happen next?! lol. I only have one reviewer. oh well. byby now  
  
~tansyc~ 


	7. Kouga Meets Hitomi

Chapter 7: Kouga Meets Hitomi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha & Co.  
  
='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'=  
  
Quick Last Chapter Re-Cap:  
  
"So let's plan for a hour or so and we'll start searching!" said Kagome.  
  
"I think we should go back to where we last saw him, and maybe Shippou, Inu-Yasha, or Kirara can sense his smell or aura from there.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'=  
  
As everyone said bye and they were walking out the door, Sango asked, "Hey, can we just stay a bit longer? I just need some time to think..."  
  
"Yeah, me too?" added Hitomi.  
  
"FEH! You guys are so---" Inu-Yasha was cut off.  
  
"SIT!" shouted Kagome, "Give them some time!"  
  
"Whatever..." he replied, as he was slowly getting up.  
  
Sango, Hitomi sat down on the steps in front of Kaede's hut and thought about certain things, Sango thought about her brother, and Hitomi thought bout the jewel.  
  
'Damn you Naraku, why did you have to make Kohaku so evil? He's only 11, why?' thought Sango.  
  
Hitomi thought, 'So I let the jewel get stolen from the, the whole gang probably totally hates me, maybe I should just go home and never come back, I bet if I help to go to Naraku's hideout and try to get it I'll only be a nuisance. What if he knows what it is? What if he's planning on taking over all of Sengoku Jidai, what if... oh my, now I'm killing myself with the 'what if's.... Oh, what if he can gain full power of the jewel and he can kill all my new friends and I in one clean sweep of a finger? Damn it, why didn't we know more about the damn Hisuiiro no Tama? Why?! Oh my, this is ALL my fault, I'm completely responsible for this whole ordeal, and all this could've been prevented... It's all my fault...' Hitomi began to cry.  
  
All of a sudden a whipping tornado could be seen in the distance. Hitomi looked up, it came closer and closer, faster and faster, "What the hell is that?" Hitomi muttered, and Sango heard her. Sango looked up to see what she was talking about and she said, "Oh, that's just Kouga, he probably just came to try and convince Kagome to leave Inu-Yasha... Again..."  
  
"Kouga eh? I remember Kagome telling me about him..." said Hitomi, as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, but she just couldn't stop crying, they were never ending rivers falling from her face, and she was surprised that Sango was taking this quite well, sure she was upset, but not as upset as Hitomi, "Hey, you're taking this pretty well, Sango... How do you do it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango replied with a question.  
  
"I meant you're taking this Kohaku thing pretty well, I mean... when my parents..."  
  
"Don't bring up such things," said Sango, "you'll make me cry more than I already have. It's just that, as long as I know Kohaku's alive and well physically, I guess I'll be okay. I'm going to get him back, one day, and you'll get your jewel back too, so stop beating yourself up about it."  
  
Just then, Hitomi felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*WHOOSH* "Hey Kagome!" greeted Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kouga, what are you doing here, so far from the mountains?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I came to see you of course," he replied with a smile, "so, you want to leave Inu-Trasha yet?"  
  
"Why you..." growled Inu-Trasha, err, I mean Inu-Yasha =P.  
  
Kagome had a melancholic expression splattered all over her face. Kouga asked, "Why the long face, my woman?"  
  
"UGH! First of all, I've two of my best friends who are beating themselves for something that wasn't their fault, second, you keep insulting Inu-Yasha, and thirdly, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" replied Kagome I anger, because she, herself was a little upset about things.  
  
Kouga had a very shocked look on his face. Sure Kagome had yelled at him before, slapped him even, but this time she was ANGRY! So he slowly backed away and walked over to Hitomi and Sango who were still crying just a little. 'Hmph, I guess she doesn't feel like talking, I wonder who is this new friend?' thought Kouga, as he decided to give Kagome some space and go and see who the new girl was.  
  
"Kagome, why are you so mad?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I'm just upset, that's all, and Kouga set me off. It's just that, when my friends are upset, then I get upset and..."  
  
Shippou patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Kouga walked over to where Hitomi and Sango were sitting, which wasn't very far, but it was far enough that the two conversations could be inaudible. Kouga stood next to her and tapped her shoulder and she looked up.  
  
"Oh, hello," greeted Hitomi, as she looked back down to wipe away that last tear.  
  
"What do you want Kouga? And how'd you get Kagome so mad, she's not ever even that mad at Inu-Yasha." stated Sango.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just going to greet this new face while Kagome cools off, then I'll go back to talk to her, okay? Geez, didn't know that you disliked me *that* much," said Kouga, "so what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Hitomi, Kagome's cousin, and you're Kouga, right?"  
  
Kouga nodded as he sat down next to her. They all sat on the same middle step, Sango on the right, Hitomi on the middle, and Kouga on the left [from their point of view]. "So why are you two so sad, its depressing really, to see people cry,"  
  
"Didn't know you cared..." muttered Sango. They both had stopped crying, they just still had a bit of puffy red eyes that'd go away in a few minutes or so.  
  
"Well," started Hitomi, "I had something very important and possibly very powerful and I let it get stolen..."  
  
"That's not true, it was stolen, and it wasn't her fault," said Sango, as she got up and walked over to the rest of the group ready to go, "When you're done telling your story let's go okay?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, then continued with her story of how she got the Hisuiiro no Tama and how she lost it, and almost with the Shikon shards.  
  
='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'=  
  
After she finished with her quick summary of a story, she got up and grabbed her stuff, and walked off into the direction of the rest of the group who were planning on what they would do for the day. Kouga followed, hoping that Kagome was in a nicer mood at the time. The group explained the plan to Hitomi and Kouga, who was going to follow for the day, despite Inu- Yasha's protests, and they were off in search of Naraku for Kohaku and the Hisuiiro no Tama. The girls and Shippou walked in the front, and the guy's walked behind them. While they were walking, Kouga was thinking about the story that Hitomi told him, 'How could Inu-Yasha NOT catch them? If I were there I could've caught them in one leap! NOT EVEN!' he thought.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," whispered Kouga behind Miroku's back, once he got his attention he continued, "So how could you let the Hisuiiro jewel get stolen! This is all your fault!" he whispered in a shouting tone, then continued, "If I were there---"  
  
Inu-Yasha cut him off, "No, you weren't there, and NO it wasn't my fault!" Inu-Yasha whispered back, also in a shouting tone. Little did they know, that Hitomi could hear the whole thing. "Am I supposed to be psychic and KNOW when or if Kohaku's going to turn on us?! NO, I'm not, and this isn't ANYONE's fault, so just shut up about it already." said Inu-Yasha as he stands straight and walks like he was doing before he bent behind Miroku's back to talk with Kouga.  
  
"Allyourfault!" coughed Kouga.  
  
"Noitwasnt!" Inu-Yasha coughed back.  
  
"Wastoo!" Kouga coughed.  
  
"Wasnot!" Inu-Yasha coughed back.  
  
They sounded like a pair of 4-year-old children bickering about who broke the blue crayon. Hitomi, who was hearing the whole thing tried to hold it all back but she just couldn't.  
  
"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Kouga out loud.  
  
"NO IT WASN'T! ITS NOT ANYONE'S FAULT!!!" Inu-Yasha replied, also shouting out loud.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I CAN HEAR YOU AND IT WAS MY FAULT!!!!!!!!! ALL COMPLETELY ABSOLUTELY MMMMMMYYYYYY FAULT!!!!!!!!" shouted Hitomi as she stopped abruptly and turned her head to face the bickering children, "It was MY fault and I'M going to deal with it!" she shouted, as she ran off about 20 meters in front of the group to get peace and quiet while the rest of the group followed behind at their own pace. Kagome was pissed off at Kouga for making that fight and he tried to blame it on Inu-Yasha but it didn't work. Sango ran up to comfort Hitomi as Kagome stayed behind and yelled at Kouga for a minute, then also ran up to catch up with Hitomi and Sango [Shippou almost falling off] , telling the others not to follow as she gave them a scary angry stare. You know Kagome, she's scary when she's angry.  
  
='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'= ='.'=  
  
Author's Note: so tell me what you think. Okay? R&R, byby now. ~tansyc~ 


End file.
